


Pear Tree

by szarikk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarikk/pseuds/szarikk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pear tree stood tall at the dead center of the pasture. Its glowing leaves, illuminated by the warm sun, cast a shadow across the tall grass and daisies. I perched atop one of its sturdy branches, staring through them at the sky. Not a single cloud in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pear Tree

A pear tree stood tall at the dead center of the pasture. Its glowing leaves, illuminated by the warm sun, cast a shadow across the tall grass and daisies. I perched atop one of its sturdy branches, staring through them at the sky. Not a single cloud in sight. The blue hue reflected the sun’s rays, making it hard to look at without squinting. A calm, comforting breeze drifted through the terrain. The branches’ shadows crisscrossed haphazardly leaving patterns of light and shade among the boughs. My eyelids grew heavy as I leaned back, allowing the light of the sun to catch my face. I leaned back into the soothing serenity of the pear tree, moving to recline against an abutting branch. Correction. I thought I moved to recline against an abutting branch.  
The fall seemed to last an age. It was slow and agonizing, my limbs twisting and snapping like dry twigs. The sounds of splintering wood and bones disturbed the tranquility of the haven. My head smacked against the ground, followed by blood that trickled down my forehead. I tried to open my eyes. My vision hazy, head pounding, the pain spreading throughout the whole of my body. Quite a macabre scene isn't it?  
My eyes try to focus. I gasp in horror, flinching back against the trunk of the tree. I stand up on weak and shaking legs. The pain is gone. I crack my neck and look around. The smell induced gagging. Rotting carcasses spread across the field, piling up on top of each other. I try to climb back up away from the smell. I can’t. My pear tree is gone, replaced by two metal poles traveling up into the sky for miles. Menacing clouds gather above. I can’t see it anymore, the sun. The first crack of lightning sends a shiver up my spine. Though it’s distant, I can feel it crawling towards me. A clap of thunder jolts me awake.  
My vision is hazy again. The poles are back, so are the carcasses. But there’s only two. They have warped back in time, stealing a few more minutes away from the world. But I can see the death in their eyes. One of them holds two steel rods. I struggle against the bonds tying me down as a scream rips through my throat,  
“YOU CAN’T HAVE MY TREE. IT’S MINE. IT’S MINE. IT’S MINE.” He lowers the steel rods down towards my temples. And then my eyes roll back and my body goes numb. My brain splits like lightning splitting the sky and then it crackles and fades into darkness like a beautiful peal of thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, thanks to everyone who reads my stories and I hope you enjoy them! Comments would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
